


Unspoken Confession

by adrabbleness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Arc, Fluff, Kageyama is scared of flying, M/M, Post-Graduation, tsundere Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrabbleness/pseuds/adrabbleness
Summary: Kageyama ponders on his relationship with Hinata during the plane trip to visit him in Brazil. He hoped it’d help him forget about his huge aversion to flying.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Unspoken Confession

“Kageyama… Before I leave, I have something I need to say…”

“Idiot, it can wait! If you hang around any longer, your plane will leave. They already announced your name twice for the flight!”

“No! It has to be now! I won’t go to Brazil otherwise!”

“Fine… what do want to tell me, Hinata?”

“I… I LIKE YOU, TOBIO! AS… AS A GUY!”

“H-Hinata, you moron! This is an airport; you can’t just yell like that!”

“There, I confessed! Now you have to return the favour! Come find me in Brazil with your reply… I won’t hear it any other way, alright!?”

“Wait, what!? Stop, Hinata!”

“Not listening to you! Got a flight to catch, remember? See ya!”

“No! Stop! We don’t need to wait – Dammit! Shoyo! Idiot, I can tell you now!”

That was Kageyama’s last face-to-face encounter with his orange-haired teammate, before he up and left the country for his volleyball training in Brazil, almost six months ago.

The memory made him smile and scowl at the same time.

He had probably known since the beginning that he liked the bubbly young man… Long before said man even registered him as more than just his setter.

He fully acknowledged his feelings at the end of his first year, when he saw his orange-haired teammate drop from exhaustion in their final match of the Spring Tournament. He remembered how helpless he felt; how much his heart ached when Hinata cried and apologized profusely to him and to the team. He wanted to hug the crying boy and take away all of his sadness, and not just because he was a concerned teammate, or his friend.

_It was love._

And here was the fool now, acting like he was to first one to properly realize his feelings. That was Hinata, always jumping to conclusions and making his own plans. I mean… It was one of his charms.

But, if he had just waited for just a few seconds longer, he could have told the moron immediately that he felt the same way. And he didn’t have to… To…

“Please fasten your seat belt, dear flyers. We are about to take off!” came the announcement around him.

Kageyama grumbled, following the flight attendant’s directions as he looked out of his window seat. Multiple planes littered the runaway, some already reversing out of their stations to begin takeoff. He shuddered at the mere thought.

He had lived in the Miyagi Prefecture his whole life, and wasn’t much a fan of travelling. Consequently, he had _zero_ experience with using planes.

Frankly, they terrified him. He was a human, for goodness’ sakes! He had no place being in the sky!

Kageyama could tell you how to serve a ball with precision to any player on a volleyball court. But he could not for the life of him understand how you could get a gigantic steel _coffin_ up from the ground and make it levitate for hours in the air.

He cursed Hinata again, as he sat up straight in his seat, clutching his armrest for dear life.

Their plane was now making a turn around the runaway to get to the designated takeoff area. The movement and the growing noise from the engine made Kageyama’s stomach churn.

It didn’t help that the flight attendants were now demonstrating the many ways to deal with impending doom on his flight, all while smiling brightly.

Their plane finally stopped, and the flight attendants dispersed to buckle their own seat belts.

It was finally time.

He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. He could feel the sweat already dripping from his head.

But suddenly, he felt a slight weight on his clenched hand. His eyes fluttered opened.

He blinked, looking down at the hand now on his. Turning his head, he was greeted by the kind smile of the older woman sitting next to him.

“First time flying?” she asked softly.

He gulped, nodding slowly in reply.

“It’s alright to be scared, it’s not something you’re used to, after all…” she told him.

For some reason, her words comforted him.

“Thanks… I’m just… a little nervous,” he admitted.

“I can hold your hand during takeoff, if you’d like?” the woman offered.

“I… I’d like that.”

She smiled again. “May I ask what your name is, young man?”

“It’s Tobio, ma’am.”

“Rest easy then, Tobio-kun. Grandma Chiyo is here for you.”

\--

After an unsettling few minutes, the plane finally reached its necessary height in the sky, and was cruising smoothly through the clouds. Kageyama was still panting in anxiety when he finally opened his eyes, grateful that the worst had not come to pass.

“That wasn’t so bad,” he said quietly to himself.

The captain’s voice rang throughout the plane, greeting the passengers.

“This is your Captain speaking. Relax and enjoy the flight everyone. We’re looking at around 21 hours for our non-stop flight from Tokyo to Rio de Janeiro!”

Kageyama paled.

_Never mind. I’m gonna die in here._

Beside him, Grandma Chiyo chuckled at his misery.

She patted him lightly on the shoulder and reaching into her small beaded bag, she took out a packaged rice cracker snack and handed it to him.

“Here, eat this. It’ll help with the nerves.”

He thanked her and took it from her hands.

“May I ask why you’re travelling to Brazil?” she asked.

He bit into his rice cracker, swallowing slowly. “I’m visiting someone who just moved there.”

A knowing smile tugged on her lips.

“Someone _special_ , I presume?”

He half-choked on his cracker, and a flight attendant quickly went to his aid with a plastic cup of water. He thumped his chest a couple of times until he could breathe properly again.

“Oh ho ho… You young folks are so cute,” the older woman mused, passing Kageyama a tissue.

He took it, grumbling.

“How about you, ma’am? Why are you travelling?”

She pondered on the question for a moment.

“I’m going to my grandson’s wedding, actually,” she said, a proud smile on her face.

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “Wow! Congratulations!”

“Why thank you, Tobio-kun. It has been a long time coming. I’m just glad that I can still be there for him at such a time,” she explained, her smile falling slightly.

“Are you okay, ma’am? You look a little sad.”

She shook her head.

“No no, I’m fine. It’s just…Not everyone in the family is supportive of the marriage. I’ll be one of the few from our side that’s coming up to Brazil for the wedding.”

He frowned. “That doesn’t seem right.”

Grandma Chiyo gave a small laugh.

“You’re right, Tobio-kun, it’s not. But life is not always right and fair, I suppose.”

Kageyama was still a bit confused, but he didn’t press on the matter any further.

Their in-flight meals were now arriving, and he waited patiently until they were both served their dinner trays.

“So… tell me about this person you’re visiting. What are they like?” she said after a while.

“Hmm…Happy-go-lucky… A bit too optimistic… Loud…Sometimes a little annoying, too,” he listed automatically.

“Haha! Complete opposite of you, I take it?”

“You have no idea,” he replied, rolling his eyes.

“So why are they special, then? I mean, you don’t go halfway around the world for just anyone. _Especially_ if you can’t stand flying.”

Kageyama paused.

“Well… They saved me.”

The older woman gave him a puzzled look, which he returned with a weak smile.

“This person came into my life when I was at my lowest low, and helped me stand on my two feet again. I was much angrier before, you see… and I had no one really on my side. I was alone… but now, I think that I’m one half of a whole.”

Grandma Chiyo gave a sly grin.

“Sounds like a _lover_ to me.”

At the word, he choked again.

\--

Kageyama didn’t realize how uncomfortable plane seats were until he was finally on solid land again. He stretched his arms out as he walked towards the luggage pick-up. He was already dreading the plane ride back to Japan.

He picked up his backpack from the luggage carousel easily and paused when he saw a familiar face.

“Grandma Chiyo! Let me get that bag down for you!”

“Oh! Tobio-kun!”

He walked over to the older woman, who was currently struggling to move her suitcase from the rotating platform. He unloaded it and rolled it to his side.

“I’ll help you carry it until we reach the gate,” he stated, smiling down at her.

“Thank you, my dear. It really was a pleasure to meet you,” she said, walking slowly next to him. He offered his free arm to her, and she took it appreciatively.

“No worries, ma’am. I mean, you did help me through that traumatic plane ride…. Er… Sorry again for all the yelling…” he muttered.

She chuckled.

“It was rather funny, actually!”

They crossed the arrival gates and were immediately faced with a crowd of people, who were no doubt looking to greet their loved ones coming off from the flight.

Upon seeing the woman at his side, two young men from the crowd waved, yelling excitedly in both Japanese and Portuguese.

In realization, Kageyama turned to the older woman.

“Hold on… Is your grandson marrying...?”

She nodded.

“Yes, he’s marrying a lovely young man. And I’m so happy that they’ve finally decided to… I mean, anyone can see that they’re soulmates.”

She took her suitcase from Kayegama and reaching her arm up, she patted him lightly on the cheek.

“Thank you for listening to this dear old lady’s stories. You’re a sweetheart, really. And that special someone of yours… She’s lucky to have you,” she stated.

“ _He_ , actually… But I think _I’m_ the one who’s lucky,” he mumbled, blushing.

Kageyama nodded to the young orange-haired man in the crowd holding a large heart-shaped sign. Once he spotted Kageyama, the man began to holler at him, waving the sign up in a frenzy. ‘Took you long enough!’ it read.

The older woman’s eyes widened at the sight, and she gave a small laugh.

“My my… And you said you weren't lovers.”


End file.
